The Red Fang of Konoha
by The Disco Inferno
Summary: What if Naruto was in ANBU at a young age and already met the Kyubi causing him to have growth spurt? Along with Kakashi, Kurenai and Anko, the four of them would change Konoha for good.
1. ANBU Identity revealed

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it.

* * *

><p>"Fox and Dog, the time has come for you to hand over your mask." The Hokage said.<p>

"Hey fox, time sure flies right?" Dog said as he removed his mask. This man is Kakashi Hatake, student of the Yondaime Hokage and teammate of the late Obito Uchiha.

"Indeed Kakashi, it has been a long time." Fox said as he also removed his mask. He is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha, Son of the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. Distantly related to Tsunade Senju and Madara Uchiha.

"Kakashi, I want you to be the Jonin Sensei for this year's Genin team and you Naruto, change to the size your use during the academy. You will be placed on a Genin team but I will not tell you whose team it is. I can tell you that you will not be on Kakashi's team." The Hokage said.

"Thank God, I don't have to be on the same team with that duck butt Uchiha!" Naruto shouted out.

"How do you know the Uchiha is going to be on my Genin team?" Kakashi asked. "Seriously, you are asking me that question? Who else in Konoha has a Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right, even though you have the Sharingan as well but I'm the only one who is a Jonin." Kakashi replied lamely.

"Anyway, the team selection is two days from today and Kakashi, I wish you luck." The Hokage said before Naruto and Kakashi used the Shushin to get out of the office.

Time Skip: 2 days later, Team selection

"Team seven would be Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight would be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki under Kurenai yūhi. Team nine is still in circulation. Team ten would be Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka under Asuma Sarutobi. Your Sensei will be picking you up from here in five minutes time so good luck and if you dare embarrass Konoha in any way, I will hunt you down personally got that?" Iruka asked and everyone nodded. Five minutes later, a woman with black hair and red eyes entered the room.

"My name is Kurenai so team eight meet me at training ground eight." Kurenai said as she left the room. Shino and Hinata both stood up and followed Kurenai but Naruto decided to show off a little and used his fire shushin to get there. When Kurenai got there, she was shocked to see Naruto already there. Once everyone arrived, Kurenai started to speak.

"Let's do some introduction shall we. Tell me your name, what you like and dislike plus your dreams for the future." Kurenai said.

"Sensei, why don't you start first?" Hinata asked.

"Fine, as you all know my name is Kurenai Yūhi. My likes are Genjutsu and all my friends. I hate Perverts, rapist and the idiot who wrote the Icha Icha series. My dreams for the future is to find the person who saved me from being raped and thank him even though he told me not to. Ok, Blondie you're first." Kurenai said.

"Ok, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Ramen, training to be stronger, Ramen, playing pranks and Ramen." Naruto said before he got interrupted.

"Naruto san, you repeated Ramen three times already." Shino pointed out.

"I like ramen a lot ok. Anyways my dislikes are fan girls, rapists and the colour pink. My dreams for the future are to become the best Hokage ever and find a good woman to start a family with." Naruto continued. Shino and Hinata gave their own introduction before Kurenai tested the Genin hopefuls. Suddenly, three ninjas wearing Iwa headband jumped out from the bush and tried to stab Kurenai but Naruto managed to push her out of the way.

"Who the hell are you guys and what are you doing here?" Naruto demanded.

"We don't have to tell you who we are but we were told to kidnap Kurenai Yūhi and sell her as a sex slave." One of the Iwa Nins said. Something in Naruto just snapped and he charged up a Raikiri and shoved it through the Iwa nin's throat killing him instantly. The other two Ninjas ran towards Naruto and one through a Kunai at Naruto cutting his sleeves, which revealed a tattoo. When Kurenai saw it, she was shocked. "It is the same Tattoo as the person who saved me a few years back. Could Naruto be that guy?" Kurenai thought to herself while Naruto created a shadow clone and both of them charged up a Raikiri and shoved through the heart of the Ninjas at the same time. Once the bodies of the Ninjas were cleared, Naruto turned to face his teammates and Sensei.

" What was that all about?" Hinata asked.

"Listen, what I'm about to say is a S rank secret so you better not repeat it." Naruto said sternly.

"We promise." Everyone said at the same time. Naruto then told them everything from the Kyubi being sealed in him until the time where he left ANBU.

"Naruto, I have one other question. Were you the one who saved me a few years ago?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes it was I." Naruto said before dropping the Henge. Once the smoke cleared, a tall man with spikey blonde hair with red tips was seen.

"Why did you not tell me your name Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

" A few reasons actually. The first one is that I was afraid you would see me as a demon. The second reason was that it was supposed to be a S rank secret and the third one is that I want to have this mystery built around me." Naruto said.

"Ok then, do you happen to be the person who saved Anko as well?" Kurenai asked.

"Nope, that was Kakashi. He was under a Genjutsu at that time. So any more questions?"

"Yes, what was the attack you used on the Iwa Nins just now?" Shino asked.

"That is the Raikiri. It is basically just lighting covering your arm. This Jutsu is developed by Kakashi Hatake after he saw the forth Hokage developing the Rasengan." Naruto replied.

"I thought Kakashi would never give up the secret of that Jutsu so how did you do it?" Kurenai asked.

"I used his weakness against him." Naruto answered cryptically.

"What is his… oh I get it. Nice one Naruto. Shino and Hinata you are dismissed for the day and meet here tomorrow at eight in the morning. Naruto, you are following me to the Hokage. I will have a little talk with him." Kurenai said as they walked towards the Hokage tower while Naruto reapplied the Henge. While walking, they met Anko and Kurenai told her that Naruto was the one who saved her. Anko was happy for Kurenai as she was able to meet her savior but she was also quite sad that she had not met hers yet. When they reached the Hokage tower, Naruto saw Kakashi there as well. They then walked into the office together.

"Hokage Sama, Team 7 is a total failure. They are not able to work as a team as Sasuke and Sakura refused to work with Kiba. I suggest that I take Kiba as an apprentice so that I can teach him some of my dog collaboration Jutsu." Kakashi said. The Hokage then motioned for Kurenai to give her report.

"I was not able to test them because three Iwa Nins interrupted and tried to capture me but Naruto over there managed to kill them before any harm was done. It was then where I found out his secret and do not worry Hokage Sama I will not tell anyone about it." Kurenai replied.

"So, you found out huh?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes, why did you not tell me that the man was Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, Naruto made me promise not to tell you." The Hokage said.

"Since you know about who saved Kurenai, do you by any chance know who saved me?" Anko asked.

"As a matter of fact, that very person is in this room right now and he is standing next to you." The Hokage said as Anko turned her head to face Kakashi.

"Kakashi, it was you wasn't it?" Anko asked.

"Yes it was I. Now that you found out, what are you going to do?" Kakashi asked. All Anko did was to kiss Kakashi.

"I have been trying to find you thank you personally. In fact, I fell in love with you ever since you saved me." Anko said.

" Anko I love you as well but I was just afraid to ask you so Anko Mitarashi will you go out on an date with me?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I would!" Anko exclaimed as she went to kiss Kakashi again. Seeing that Anko confessed her love for Kakashi, Kurenai turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you. Ever since you saved me, I fell in love with you as well." Kurenai said.

"Kurenai I love you as well so would you like to go out on a date with me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but on one condition." Kurenai said.

"And what is that?" Naruto asked.

"You drop that Henge of yours at let people see the real you." Kurenai said and Naruto immediately dropped the Henge.

"I thought of something, we could have a double date!" Anko suddenly shouted out.

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea." Kurenai said.

"Alright I will pick you up from your apartment at six." Naruto said.

"I have an even better idea, why don't Kurenai come over to my house to prepare. Naruto and Kakashi can come to my house to pick us up." Anko said.

"Fine, we will see you ladies at six." Kakashi said before he and Naruto walked off to get ready.

Time skip: That night.

"Kakashi remove that bloody mask of yours. If I had to show my true self you can at least support me by removing the mask." Naruto said.

"You win this time but I will get you back believe it!" Kakashi exclaimed as they approached Anko's house located near the Forest of Death. When they reached, Kakashi knocked on the door and Anko was the one who answered it.

"Holy shit, Anko you look gorgeous." Kakashi said while staring at her.

"Kakashi, you don't look that bad yourself. Why would you want to use a mask to cover that handsome face of yours?" Anko questioned.

"Two words, fan girls." Kakashi replied as he and Naruto walked in. When Naruto saw Kurenai, he was shocked.

"Kurenai, I thought that you cannot get anymore beautiful but you proved me wrong. That dress makes you look like an angel!" Naruto exclaimed. His words caused Kurenai to blush.

"Naruto, thank you for the complement and you look quite good yourself." Kurenai said. They quickly got to the restaurant and had a good time there. When the date came to an end, Anko agreed to be Kakashi's girlfriend and Kurenai agreed to be Naruto's girlfriend. Naruto decided to walk Kurenai back to her house and before leaving, Kurenai gave him a kiss on the lips. This caused Naruto to have a grin all the way back to his house.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

The Disco Inferno signing out!


	2. Support Mission to Wave!

Disclaimers: Me no own Naruto

* * *

><p>It has been two months since Team Eight became an official team and it was also how long since the first date between Naruto and Kurenai. Team Eight completed more missions than other teams and they even broke a record set by the Sennins in capturing Tora, the cat by over two hours. This meant the current record time was thirty minutes. Nobody was able to figure out how Team Eight managed to capture Tora with such little time. As of right now, Team Eight is walking towards the Hokage's Tower meeting Kakashi and his apprentice along the way.<p>

"Hey Kiba, how is it going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm good but I never knew Kakashi Sensei could be such a slave driver. When I asked my mom about Kakashi Sensei, she told me that he always read a porn book and always late for everything but when he turned up on time for training and not openly reading his porn book, I was shocked like hell." Kiba replied.

"Yea well, I think I know the reason why Kakashi stopped reading that porn book of his." Naruto said. Unknown to them, Kakashi and Kurenai was listening on the conversation going on between Naruto and Kiba.

"Tell me the reason. My mom did not know what happened to Kakashi Sensei. I have a feeling that she thinks that is not the real Kakashi but a clone of his." Kiba said.

"You see, he got a girlfriend who hates the porn book with a passion so I bet she managed to convince him to stop reading it. As for him not being late anymore, I bet it also has something to do with his girlfriend." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, you are spot on. How did you know?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

"Wait, you have been listening on this conversation all this time?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yes, now tell me how did you know all this?" Kakashi asked again.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I mean you stopped all your habits after that date. Now you even remove that mask of yours." Naruto replied.

"Sometimes, you are to smart for your own good." Kakashi replied as they entered the Hokage's office.

"Team eight, returning from another D-rank mission." Kurenai stated.

"Team Kakashi returning from another D-rank mission." Kakashi said.

"Good, now I need both teams to go help team seven. They are in wave right now." The Hokage said.

"Excuse me sir but I thought I thought there was no longer Team seven until next year?" Kakashi asked.

"The civilian counsel did not like your decisions on failing the their "precious" Uchiha so they decided to order another person to be the Jonin Sensei for Sasuke and Sakura." The Hokage replied.

"I hate the civilian counsel right now. Team Seven always had at least one member who is well known. I mean the Sennins were in team seven, the fourth Hokage was in Team seven when he was a Genin and I was in Team seven." Kakashi stated.

"Well, seeing as Sakura is on the time, I guarantee that the belief around team seven will shatter." Naruto said while the rest of Team Eight and Kiba agreed.

"Anyways, meet at the north gates in one hour." Kakashi said before using the standard leaf shushin to leave. Naruto and Kurenai also used the standard shushin to leave while the rest left via the door.

Time Skip: one hour later

"Lets move out then." Kakashi said before everyone sprinted towards Wave. It took them four hours in total to reach Wave and they were surprised to see the condition in Wave.

"Excuse me lady but do you know where Tazuna's house is?" Naruto asked a lady who was walking by.

"Yes I do know. In fact I'm his Daughter, Tsunami." The lady introduced herself.

" We are the Ninjas who were sent to act as back up." Kurenai explained.

"Ok then, lets go." Tsunami said as she led Team Eight, Kakashi and Kiba back to the house. When they reached the house, they saw Sasuke trying to climb a tree using Chakra.

"Kakashi Hatake! Why the hell did you decide to take an apprentice?" shouted a man.

" Ah, Hayate so you are the Jonin Sensei for team seven." Kakashi said calmly.

"Why did you have to take an apprentice? It is already hard enough for me to deal with the Uchiha but with that pink Banshee fan girl I feel like killing myself!" exclaimed Hayate.

"Surely it can't be that bad, can it?" Naruto asked.

"Young Uzumaki, you have no idea. Just wait till the time you become a Jonin then you will understand." Hayate said before going back to train Sasuke.

Time skip: two weeks later

The past two weeks were very productive for Shino, Hinata and Kiba. Since they already learned how to walk on trees, Kakashi decided to teach them how to walk on water. It took quite a while for them to get it but they got it in the end. After learning how to walk on water, Kurenai gave them some chakra paper and tested them for their chakra affinity. Shino turned out to have an Earth affinity while Hinata and Kiba both had lighting affinity. Since Naruto already knew his, he did not do it. However, it did not go smoothly for team seven at all. Sasuke tried to show off but was beaten by Naruto and for the rest of the week, he glared at Naruto constantly. Sakura was no better. She was constantly screaming about how Sasuke would save her and she would not need to train. This made every face palm at her thoughts. Now they were on the bridge waiting for the final confrontation against Zabuza.

"Sasuke, Shino, Hinata and Kiba, I want you to take care of the fake hunter Nin. Sakura, all you need to do is to stay back and protect Tazuna. Naruto, I want you to go all out and kill Zabuza. Kurenai, Hayate and me will act as your back up." Kakashi said.

"Why does the idiot get to fight Zabuza? I'm way stronger then him." Sasuke stated but as usual no one paid any attention to him except for Sakura who was screaming that her Sasuke was so cool. Suddenly, thick mist covered the bridge and footsteps could be heard.

"So, I get to face the famous Sharingan no Kakashi." Zabuza stated.

"Actually, you will be facing Naruto over there." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"That little pipsqueak facing me? That's a good joke." Zabuza laughed. All Naruto did was to drop his Henge and Zabuza stop laughing and stared.

"Holy shit! Haku, we are getting the hell out of here right now!" Zabuza shouted to the fake Hunter Nin.

"Why, Zabuza Sama?" Haku asked.

"Do you realize who that is? He is known as Konoha's Red Fang! A S rank Shinobi in the Bingo book with a approach with caution Status!" Zabuza shouted.

"So, you have heard of me. I will give you once chance to leave otherwise I will kill you and send your sword back to the Mist." Naruto stated. Before Zabuza could reply, more footsteps were heard. Zabuza cancelled the mist to see Gato standing at the end of the bridge with lots of thugs.

"What the hells are you doing here, Gato?" Zabuza asked.

" You see I never intended to pay you. Whoever captures that hot bitch will get to have fun with her!" Gato shouted. The thugs started to move but suddenly they froze in their places as they felt large KI aimed at them. Everyone turned to see that it was Naruto who was producing the KI.

"You threatened to rape my girlfriend for that all of you will die!" Naruto shouted before going on a killing spree using his chakra conductive swords. After five minutes, only Gato was left alive.

"Please don't kill me! I will give you anything you want!" Gato shouted while shaking. Who would not be shaking if they saw someone kill so many people in five minutes?

" Anything I want? Ok, I want all your money and safe combination." Naruto stated and Gato wrote down every safe combination he had. After finishing, Naruto charged up a Raikiri.

"Wait you promised not to kill me!" Gato shouted looking at the Raikiri.

"Guess what? I lied!" Naruto shouted before shoving the Raikiri into Gato's throat. When he turned around, he saw his teammates and Kiba look at him in awe while Sasuke was jealous that Naruto was well known and had the skills. Sakura on the other hand could not stop puking at the site.

"Zabuza and Haku do you mind helping us get rid of the blood so that the workers can continue working?" Naruto asked before walking towards his girlfriend. Zabuza and Haku quickly used the Water Dragon Jutsu to get rid of the blood.

"Now that it is over, lets all go back and take a rest." Kakashi stated before walking towards Tazuna's house.

Time skip: two days later

"Thank you for helping us." Tazuna stated standing on the bridge that was just finished.

"It fine, we all learned something new in this mission isn't that right guys?" Naruto asked. All the Konoha Ninjas nodded their heads.

"Well guys, it's time to go. I want to reach Konoha by six." Kakashi stated. Everyone nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey, we still have not named the bridge yet." One villager said.

"I thought of the perfect name. How about the bridge of Peace?" Tazuna asked gaining a loud cheer signifying that everyone approved. On the way back to Konoha, Naruto decided to stop using the Henge all together. Naruto was talking to Kurenai and his team while Kakashi was explaining some theory to Kiba. Akamaru was inside Kiba's jacket. Hayate ignored his two students and just stared ahead. After travelling non-stop, they finally reach Konoha.

" The mission was a success Hokage Sama." Hayate stated.

"Tell me all the details about the mission." The Hokage said so Hayate told everything up to the point where Team Eight and Team Kakashi arrived. Kakashi then took over the story and told the Hokage everything including the fact that Naruto slaughtered so many people.

"Well, you guys are going to have a A-ranked mission pay. Naruto, I have decided that your mission is over and it's time for you to become a Jonin." The Hokage said.

"Excuse me Hokage Sama but what mission was that?" Hayate asked having no clue what was going on.

"I tasked him to evaluate the current Genin team to see if the standards of our academy is dropping and I'm said to say that it is. Anyways here is a Jonin vast." The Hokage said while handing Naruto a Jonin vast.

"Hokage Sama is there anything else?" Hayate asked.

"No, you are all dismissed." The Hokage said before Kakashi shushined to find Anko while Hayate went to train on his Kenjutsu. Kurenai and Naruto shushined back to Naruto's apartment to leave their stuff there before walking towards the Ramen store.

"Naruto Kun, as you know the Chunin Exams are coming up so what will happen to Team Eight?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, we can send just the two of them or we can add Kiba into the team for the time being." Naruto replied.

"When we see Kakashi, we will ask him then." Kurenai said before entering the ramen shop. After eating two bowls of ramen each, Naruto and Kurenai went to find Kakashi and Anko. It turned out that Kakashi and Anko was at the Jonin lounge drinking.

"Hey Kakashi, I have something to ask you." Naruto said as he sat down.

"Oh, what is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, the Chunin exams is coming up and since I'm a Jonin now, Team Eight would have one team member less so I was thinking that maybe Kiba could temporary join Team Eight?" Naruto asked.

"I was thinking about that too so yea, that would be fine. Though I wonder what will happen to Team seven, they also have two members only." Kakashi wondered.

"I think that counsel would just add one random ninja so that the Uchiha have a chance at becoming Chunin." Anko said.

"Lets not worry about those types of things right now." Kurenai said.

"Fine, now tell me about the mission you guys went on." Anko said. By the time the story was finished, it was already four in the afternoon.

"Well, I'm going to train some more. Kakashi, you interested?" Naruto asked.

"Why not, at least fighting you I get to improve a lot." Kakashi said as he stood up.

"Wait, we are coming with you." Kurenai said while Anko nodded. They all shushined to training ground forty-eight, where there was a waterfall.

" How on Earth did guys managed to find this place?" Anko asked.

"This training ground used to be where I would train with my Sensei when we were not at team meetings." Kakashi replied. They trained until it was six before leaving to take a shower. None of them knew what would happen in the future but none of them cared.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

The Disco Inferno signing out!


End file.
